


Faithfully

by Bitchelangelo



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are THAT intimidating duo, Alternate Universe - Glee/Acapella Club, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), EVERYBODY IS IN A GLEE CLUB, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), KLANCE DUET CAUSE I CAN, Keith stands on the sidelines to watch his bf sing, LOTS of musical numbers and references, Lance is VERY popular, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Build, hes in a glee club, lowkey Lancelot, probably will throw some Laangst, youre in a glee club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchelangelo/pseuds/Bitchelangelo
Summary: Keith is a regular high school student, in a regular school in a regular town. Nothing in his life was all that interesting. Shifting from Tae Kwon Do practices, to regular junior classes to his shitty librarian job, Keith Kogane’s life wasn’t all that interesting. That is until he met Lance McClain.Lance McClain, with his flawless dancing, his annoying personality, his grating voice when he talks and his beautiful husky voice while singing, Lance with his weird attires and his silvery Spanish and his big blue eyes- breathtakingly blue contrasting with his sun kissed skin, and small trails of freckles that traveled on the bridge of nose and cheeks, his broad shoulders and back. The way he would bite the corner of his lip, in a pathetic try to hide away a smile when he got a funny idea in his headYes, Keith had to admit that his life took a drastic turn after that first talent showcase at the beginning of the school year.





	1. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Boys they like the look of danger_  
>  _we’ll get him falling for a stranger, a player_  
>  _singing I love you_  
>  _At least I think I do”_

 Keith had been dragged to this year’s Talent showcase at the constant nagging of Shiro and Pidge, his only two friends at Altea High. Keith was a transfer from Empire High, not so popular among the people of Altea, actually most of them glared at the jet-black haired boy, keeping him in a rather defensive mood most of the time. That was until he met Takashi Shirogane, also a transfer from Empire, a year older than Keith and captain of the Altea’s Football team. Unlike most of his classmates Shiro was the kind of person that even _smelled_ like kindness, it wasn’t long until he noticed how much of a loner Keith was and decided to take him in as a friend. He was also became friends with Pidge after their first chemistry class, it was like they could smell Keith’s sarcastic and semi-emo personality.

Shiro had invited Keith to this semester Talent’s showcase on the excuse that it would be nice if Keith joined one of the many clubs that were making an appearance at the show, but both Pidge and Keith knew Shiro only wanted to see Altea’s student committee president Allura. Dark midnight skin, blue-lilac irises, impossibly silver-dyed hair, and exquisite features that adorned her face, Allura was a true sight, no wonder Shiro was head over heels over the girl. The talent show was like any other, some weird kids doing magic tricks, some others trying to be funny when clearly they are not, oh! Theres also that kid with the puppet which was actually came kind of creepy. According to Shiro, Allura was suposedly appear in a small musical number next, of course the word small could never fit into Allura’s description. She was well known for out-doing herself most of the time in whatever she did, or at least that was he has heard. Of course Keith could never expect what came into sight.

Her lithe, curved body was covered in an indigo A-line blue dress, as her long curled hair fell behind her back, shining with specks of pastel pink and purple, the dim lighting only showing the outlines of her. Keith could swear he saw Shiro’s cheeks darken with an impossible shade of red, it was an amusing sight and both Keith and Pidge couldn’t help but snicker at it. The low, rhythmic sound of the bass began playing in small paused notes, as the lights flickered slowly in synchrony with the music.

” _Rule number one, is that you gotta have some fun_ ” Allura’s voice was nothing like Keith had expected. It was sweet but a Little deep, however the reason why he was completely at the edge of his seat, wasn’t Allura’s melodic singing, or flawless sleek movements….it was the boy that came into the stage. Tall and lanky, yet a body that moved with such grace it seemed at this was its natural state, he appeared behind Allura. When had she extended her arm? In a fast, soft movement a perfectly angled face rested on her shoulder, one hand on the dark-skinned woman and one hand holding hers with a delicacy and grace, it was obvious he was in his element.

“ _Rule number two, just don't get attached to, somebody you could_ _lose_ ” his voice was smoky and his ocean blue eyes drove in Keith without a second thought. His eyes were fixed on the woman he danced with, a playful and rather cocky smirk fixed on his thin lips.

“That’s Lance McClain.” Pidge spoke, a devious smirk appeared on their thin lips as she noticed the trance Keith was obviously in “He’s president of pretty much any club that involves any kind of musical display, I heard he’s a smartpants when he actually tries…” Keith looked at Pidge with a look of disbelief, which Pidge shrugged off with ease “So? Like what you see?” And there it was, that evil smirk that filled every nerve in the pale man’s body with irritation

“W-What?! N-no. Pidge, you- you- SHUSH your mouth!” His indigo eyes flickered from their golden gaze to fix on the performance in front of him, crossing his arms and pouting like a five year old.

“Wait until they get to the best part” they said, a teasing in their tone.

“ _This how to be a heartbreaker_ ” both voices sang loud and clear, the stage lit up to reveal at least 5 other couple of dancers that joined singing and dancing onstage. The boys used a dark button up with black pants and shiny… tap shoes? Keith didn’t know, he is not a fashion expert, but they were really shiny. Girls on the other hand, wore indigo dresses just as Allura’s, their skirts flowed loosely as they danced.

“ _Boys they like a little danger_ ”, how could this people dance, dip and get dipped, with a permanent genuine smile plastered on their faces? Out of all the smiles Allura’s and Lance’s, (the name still felt weird on his tongue), outshone the others, as so did their voices.

“ _We’ll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you_ ” Suddenly all the music and the voices fell shut for the sun-kissed boy to whisper deviously

“ _At least I think I do_ ”

The crowd exploded in cheers around the staring trio. Shiro had this impossibly bedazzled look on his face, isn’t he supposed to be at least a little mad that this guy has literally his hands all over Allura? Why does HE feel like that? At this realization, the heat crawled to his pale cheeks.The shade of red only deepened when he realized that those piercing blue eyes where fixed on him, the left side of his faint red lip tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on his god like face, immediately inviting Keith in. He couldn’t believe it. He felt a scoff escape his lips, his eyes rolling and automatically crossing his arms. At the corner of his eye he could see how he had shrugged his pathetic attempt to look uninterested as he danced, twirling back and forth Allura, sometimes even lifting her off the ground into impressive acrobatics. How are this people not tired? Keith gets tired of only seeing them.

As the song reached its peak, the bridge of the song carries a more sombre tune compared to the jovial nature of the song’s entirety. It was Allura who now stepped into the center of the scenario, the spotlight illuminating her soft delicate face as Lance stepped back with the rest of the dancers, her smile once cheerful and glowing turned into pressed lips dark with gloom, her voice soft and gentle as she sang

 

_“Girls, we do, whatever it will take, ‘cause girls don't want_

_We don't want our hearts to break, in two_

_So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing in love again, babe”_

 

The song got back its very characteristic animated rhythm, as the rest of the group started dancing back as if nothing happened. Lance was now exchanging partners with the rest of the dancers, the girls skirts moving elegantly with their movements. The song finished in another silent whisper courtesy of Lance, as the crowd exploded in loud cheers and whistles. Lance and Allura stepped into the center with the rest of the group and bowed their head as a gesture of gratitude. Allura is the one to speak, her voice bubbling with excitement “Ladies and Gentlemen, Altea’s Glee Club the Treble Lions”.

Keith has never been that good at reading people, but he does know that right now, Lance is feeling pure happiness, and never in his life, has Keith craved a smile as bright before.

* * *

Blinking away from his trance Keith heard Pidge's snarky chuckle "Man, you really got it bad don't you?" at with Keith scoffed with disbelief

"I dont know what you're talking about."

"oh c'mon Keithers, we have been trying to get you back like for ..." Shiro looked at his clock with a patronizing look on his face "3 minutes straight!"

"Oh um...."Keith fidgeted nervously "I was...thinking...about homework?"

Shiro and Pidge shared a look of desbilief an arched eyebrow ivaded their faces.

"So? You wanna get backstage or not?"  Pidge said with their small arms crossed over their chest " My best friend is the guy in charge of the lighting, so he might sneak us in"

"I dont know Pidge",Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, his tone hesitant "if we have to sneak in, that means we shouldn't be there in the first place right?" Oh Shiro, always the voice of reason.

"Well yeah" Pidge said non-chalantly "I'm just saying i want to really congartulate both Allura and Lance, since their performance was MIND-BLOWING" They shrugged their shoulders "'cause you know, that's what _friends_ do"

At the statement both males turned their heads rather aggressively to look at them with very wide eyes "You're friends with them?!" they said at the unison.

Pidge just smirked and shrugged "I mean yeah, its one of the perks of growing up in the same neighborhood i guess" They began walking out of the auditorioum, a teasing smirk on their face. Shiro look at Kwith, and Keith look back at him, both with wide opened mouths and surprised eyes. They smiply fixed their faces in a determined looks and nodded at eachother, decding on following the small person into the exit.

 

Keith could never have guessed what awaited him backstage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this idea roaming my mind since i first heard Jeremy Shada sing, like THE GUY CAN SING CHECK HIM OUT. Also Steven Yeun sings beautifully? like wth ? All the voltron cast sings amazingly? wth?  
>  Also, im not a native english speaker? so please excuse my shitty narrative and grammar, i did this because i couldnt get it out of my head! so i hope you enjoy it!  
> 
> 
> Here goes nothing! Hope i update by the end of the week, also if you would like to talk to me, here's [my tumblr](https://bitchelangelo.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> the song is Marina and the Diamonds' "How to be a Heartbreaker" if you wish to look it up !


	2. When the Day met the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“So he said, "Would it be all right_
> 
> _If we just sat and talked for a little while_
> 
> _If in exchange for your time_
> 
> _I give you this smile?"_
> 
> _So she said, "That's OK_
> 
> _As long as you can make a promise_
> 
> _Not to break my little heart_
> 
> _Or leave me all alone in the summer.”_

Keith could never have guessed what awaited him backstage.

As Pidge entered the backstage door with ease, this surprising both boys since the door was heavy and Pidge seemed so…little. Keith now knew he shouldn’t underestimate them.

The dressing room could be described in a word: chaos.  It was utter and disgusting chaos. Dresses on the floor, makeup scattered and without their proper caps, girls screeching about how good their performance was, some performers were sat in the middle of nowhere discussing what could have been better, and some others stretched.

“Pidge!” and unknown but sweet voice exclaimed behind Keith, making him jump slightly. “Pidge oh my god!” A woman about as tall as Keith, thanks to her hair color he could easily tell it was Allura, “Where have you been?! Hunk was going nuts keeping up with the lighting by himself! Please don’t tell me you two fought over the next mix again! You’re driving me barmy about this discussions ” She placed slender, delicate hands on her waist, resembling a mother scolding a small child, she even puffed her cheeks a little, which made her a little less threating in Keith’s opinion.

“Um, no? I was just hanging out with this two here” Pidge said nonchalantly as she waved her hand in Keith’s and Shiro’s direction “Allura, this are my Brobdingnagians, Keith and Shiro, I found them myself”. Allura turns around and Keith _swears_ she leaves trails of glitter as she does. This close, the pale boy can appreciate Allura’s inhumanly colored eyes; blue with small specs of lilac.

“Why hello!” She flashes a smile so bright, Keith has to squint his violet eyes a little “I’m delighted to meet you both! You must be Takashi Shirogane, that last game was terrific! You guys got me at the edge of my seat all the time” an elegant accent makes its way in her words, only adding more grace to her inhumanly beautiful persona, was this girl some sort of alien princess?

“Oh umn-I-I “Did Shiro just stutter? Oh man, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. The jock began rubbing the back of his neck as pink tinted his cheeks “Yeah, I mean it was teamwork that got us through it, nothing special about me- I-I-I mean, IT! HA! Nothing special about us, US. ”

With a giggle, Allura interrupted his nervous blabbering “Oh but teamwork is everything! Not to brag about it, but do you think we would’ve been able to pull off all that you saw out there without teamwork?” a proud smile found its way into salmon colored lips “Of course not!”

“Teamwork? PLUH-EASE! That was all on us sweet cheeks” a long, sleek arm wrapped around Allura’s shoulders, and there they were again, that devilish smirk, those playful blue eyes adorning his angled freckled cheeks, “Now what do we have here princess, new recruits?” Unmistakably Keith recognized him, this was Lance. His voice was different off-stage, and a playful tone was present as he spoke, his thins lips graced with a cocky smile. Allura and the newcomer seemed too comfortable around each other, as if the chemistry they shared was not only onstage. A slight panic began creeping into Keith’s chest. Were they more than a team? More than dance partners? Were they friends? Best friends? Boyfriend and girl-

“-isn’t that right Keith?” He snapped back to reality when Shiro gently nudged his arm. “W-What? Sorry kinda got lost in thought” Blue, golden and dark eyes were sternly fixed on him, all of them confused. Keith locked his eyes in Lance’s crystal blue, they had lost some of their shine, perhaps thanks to the change of lighting? He felt warm creep up his face for noticing.

An exasperated sigh escaped Pidge´s mouth “Shiro here said that he wouldn’t enter the try-outs to the Treble Lions since it gets in the way of his training or something so he said you might like to try out since your singing is not that bad.”

“I was telling Shiro here” Lance’s blue eyes trailed between Shiro and Pidge accompanied by a small nod, had his voice always been this lighthearted and slightly high-pitched? Keith felt the warmth on his cheeks only grow and grow “That it wouldn’t be such a bad idea…umn…?” there’s that expectant look again. Oh right, introductions.

“I-Uh-Kogane. I-I mean Keith. Keith Kogane.” a gloved fist covered his mouth to clear his throat

“Alright Agent 007” a small crooked smile grades his thin lips “Name’s Lance. About what I was telling hunkules here” He nodded in Shiro’s direction, does this guy refer to everyone with nicknames? “What do you think?”

“Um, thanks but no thanks.” He replied with a stoic face, a certain finality to it. All of the faces seemed to drop their anticipation but Lance’s. A trail of emotions now seemed to travel across his sharp features.

“So what, you think you’re too good for us or something?” his tone portrayed offense, but when Keith locked his eyes with Lance there was the unmistakable look of someone seeking for a challenge. “Then you should TOTALLY go for tryouts, you know” the lanky boy gave a non-chalant shrug “just to see if you’re really THAT great.” This obviously gained him a scolding look from Allura, and Keith found it a little funny that the silver-blonde, despite being smaller than Lance could reprimand him with such effectiveness. At this Lance rolled his eyes and freed Allura from his grip, crossing his arms above his chest.

“Psh. Whatever.” Now the blue-eyed boy’s gaze was fixed to the side as a small, angry pout formed on his thin lips. Cute, Keith thought.

“I heard someone would like to do tryouts!” a bubbly voice screamed from the other side of the dressing room. Soon enough, a tall moustache man appeared, although his facial features where that of an older man, the way he moved and talked reminded Keith of a young, bubbly teenager.

“Hello, my name is Corann and I am the person in charge of the Treble Lions.” Shiro and Keith extended their hands to shake Corann’s politely and were met with a very firm, strong and enthusiastic shake. The pale boy also couldn’t help but notice a small elegant accent lingering in the redhead’s words , the same accent that decorated Allura’s

“Ummm” Shiro shuffled awkwardly “Actually we are not here for that.” His smile despite being charming must of the time it showed as awkward “But I thought Keith would be a great addition to your team, he sings decently and plays the guitar” Keith sent a look in Shiro’s direction, which he retrieved with a snarky smirk. That little shit.

“Oh!” Corann now played with his moustache as he looked over at Keith meticulously, as if he were some kind of merchandise he is about to buy “Well he has a decent build, sufficient height and looks like the stubborn type” He arched his ginger eyebrow, as he ran his fingers through his moustache “You would be a great addition to the team indeed” he nodded with finality

“Corann!” Lance protested, but before he could continue Pidge jumped in Keith’s defense.

“Lance for every 4 girls on your team, there is a guy.”

“Yeah? So?!” he leaned down so his gaze was directly in front of Pidge’s

“There are only 20 of you. Do the math” Pidge sounded irritated

Lance just huffed

“What I’m trying to say is that another boy would be a nice addition to the team, that’s all. You know you need to work on your baritones and bases. You know this won’t keep up for very long with a metzo and a single tenor”

Lance turned around, as if what they just told him was a personal offense “Yeah , well whatever, I still think mullet menace here won’t  even make it to the actual tryouts.” the blue eyed boy stomped out of the scene, his back stiff with anger as the small group surrounding him were left open-mouthed

“Sorry” Allura interrupted the silence “Usually Lance is not like this, I do not know what has gotten into him” he looked at Corann for help “Maybe it’s the adrenaline rush from the performance?”

Corann sighed “Maybe, but I think he just feels threatened.”

“Threatened? By who?” Keith asked, still in awe

“By you.” Allura and Corann responded at unison

* * *

 

“What the fuck man?!” Keith said with irritation “If you wanted to talk more to Allura you could’ve invited her to one of your games not get me into…” Keith fumbled his hands, as he searches for the right words “into all this mess!”

Shiro gave a soft nod and an awkward smile “I guess I panicked” he rubbed the back of his head, a small rub to the back of his head.

“So now I have to do try outs just because YOU PANICKED?!”

“Oh common like you didn’t want to have an excuse to talk to Lance” it was now Shiro who sounded irritated

“W-What are you talking about!?” Now Keith felt the heat creep up his face, obviously he couldn’t hide it since Shiro portrayed a cocky, shit-eating grin. “Did you see the way he acted?! He totally hates me and I haven’t done anything! He’s a total jackass why would I want to talk to him?!”

They were on their way back home, Shiro was always nice enough to drive Keith home. So here they are, in Shiro’s black Impala, Keith riding shotgun, listening to some old rock songs softly playing on the stereo

With a roll of his eyes, Shiro answered “Keith, c’mon, you were blushing all the time.”

“HA! You are the one to talk Mr. “There’s nothing special about m-m-m-m-m-me.”” Keith exaggerated the stutter just to irritate his driver more “You have it baaad for Allura and you know it” Now a smirk grew on his lips as he saw the football captain’s cheek glow of a deep shade of red.

“W-w-what? Psh! Of course not, what are you talking about? Ha!” Shiro was a bad liar, that was obvious, and teasing him was incredibly amusing to Keith. His cheeks were of a deep red as he tried to ease his ridiculous blush with a loud clear of his throat “Any way are you doing tryouts?”

“Dunno. I’m not the singing and dancing type “Keith fixed his gaze to the road ahead “Plus those things they pulled off? All those stunts and twirls and jumps? I mean, I know I’m not THAT bad at like…moving my body, but dancing and Tae are two totally different things.” He shrugged. He is not one to brag, but having reached the third dan of the black belt must have meant he was good at muscle memory and all, but dancing? Worse, dancing AND singing? That’s a definite no.

“I don’t know, maybe you should try, at least you’ll get the satisfaction of leaving Lance speechless.” A smirk grew on Shiro’s lips

“Yeah, maybe.” Keith answered silently as he stared at the golden sunset far away. The thought of a cocky smirk and mischievous blue eyes lingered in Keith’s mind.

All was golden, when the day met the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! its me again ! sorry if the chapters are coming up slow, the best is still to come ! Also, sorry if i keep some of you hanging but i have like CRAZY busy with uni :(  
> Any ways, this chapter's song is "When Day met the Night" by Panic! at the Disco  
> Feedback will be SUPER aprecciated, you can found me on my[tumblr ](https://bitchelangelo.tumblr.com/)


	3. We Can Work it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Life is very short, and there's no time_  
>  For fussing and fighting, my friend  
>  I have always thought that it's a crime  
>  So, I will ask you once again  
>  Try to see it my way  
>  Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong  
>  While you see it your way  
>  There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long  
>  We can work it out”

“Keith?” a soft voice and a gentle pat on the shoulder tap immediately drove him awake  “Are you okay?” he met soft, blue-lilac eyes “Did you had some sleep last night ? Do you need anything?” Allura had a soft gentle smile. Today her massive soft hair was tied down in a high ponytail and it was kind of confusing for our boy in question to recognize her in his state

“Uh I umn… yeah, I was studying, I guess I just dozed off?” Keith lied. He would never admit it, he stayed up seriously considering really auditioning. But why? He had never felt motivated to do this kind of things, he is not one to thrive attention, and he didn’t even like people watching him do things. Then, why does he want to audition? Why does he want to prove Lance wrong?

Lance, that jackass. It’s been a week since the showcase and Keith is still infuriated by his challenge. He seemed so nice and gentle with Shiro and Pidge, why had he been such a dick to Keith? Okay, maybe that’s Keith’s fault. Keith and his bad habit to wear the worse faces at the worst times, and to act out in pure instinct. But back to the problem ahead. Now, our violet-eyed boy fell asleep in the middle of the school library. Allura seemed concerned but a gentle smile was still on her lips.

“Keith, is something troubling you?” Her tone was so warm, so reassuring, Keith felt a slight heart string pull. Keith has always been naturally untrusting, he is used to push people away before they even get a chance of reject him. He is not used to warm smiles and kind eyes, and Allura’s kindness is seriously messing with him right now, because he want to reciprocate Allura, but…“I- I don’t need any help thanks.”

And just like that, he exited the library, leaving a confused Allura behind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Remember today’s the last day for signing up, MCR” _UGH_ , what are the possibilities of  finding the guy is literally driving you mad at the very moment you want to blow up?

“MCR” Keith deadpanned, hoping his tone would send Lance a message

“Yeah, as in My Chemical Romance?” a small chuckle made his whole being light up, is that possible? It only made Keith more irritated. “C’mon, red flannel shirt, skinny jeans, jet black mullet and really pale skin? You just look like THAT kind of guy.” He smiled, but Keith could tell there was a tease to it “There’s a small meeting in the thetre before try-outs. See you there” A small smile and a gentle nudge to his shoulder was what took to leave Keith breathless. Lance kept walking in his original direction, his walk nonchalant and slow.

 His dilemma was solved. He walked to the registration boards and signed up before he lost his nerve.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome everybody! As most of you must already know my name is Corann and I’m the director the director of the Treble Lions, I am most excited and truly looking forward to hear all of your auditions” excited mumbles amongst the audience in the theatre begin.

Corann was a literal ray of sunshine, and it isn’t because of his pale yellow sweater, it has more to do with his cheery and pompous attitude as he spoke from the stage.

Lance and Allura are both seating on the edge of the stage as Corann speaks, and she giggles at something he shows her on her phone. Keith can’t help but feel something clench in his chest as he notices the close proximity the two of them share, it’s sickening and irritating for some reason, he notices his jaw is clenching and the grip on his crossed arms tighten.

“Oh man, I’m so excited!” a soft voice speaks beside him. Keith had specifically sat on the last row to avoid talking to anyone and this girl had sat beside him, of all the seats she could have chosen, she chose the ONE beside him. “Ah sorry if I scare you off, I’m just a bit late and I thought it would be a bit rude if I just popped up with the rest of the group and interrupted moustache man over there” she gave a small shrug and a giggle. “Plaxum. “She extended a small hand politely. _Weird name_ , he thought but who is someone like Keith to judge.

“Keith.” He shook her hand, and noticed the girl had a _tight_ grip. She had flowing artificially blue colored hair fixed in a pair of long, fluffy pigtails, a smile as gentle and bright as Allura’s, and her dark complexion and bright green eyes reminded him of a mermaid.

“So Keith, what did I missed?” she said as she sat back loosely.

You see, our jet-black haired boy has never been that great with human interaction, and this isn’t the exception

“I uh- not much I guess” he answered nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest once again.

“Aalright…” Plaxum fixed her attention on the people on the stage, as Keith did so. Corann explained the basic abilities one must have to enter Altea’s glee club animatedly

“You see, you must be talented In at least one of the three basic musical teathre pillars, and the other two must come off naturally to you. Said pillars are singing, dancing and acting . Don’t worry, some of you are wonderful singers or dancers, and its up to you to work extra hard to have all three! Today we have Lance and Allura with us here” Lance and Allura gave a gentle smile and wave at the public ahead of them, Lance’s crystal blue eyes scanned the crowd meticuosly and widened a little bit as they found Keith’s indigo. A devilish smirk graced his lips and he greeted Keith with a nod. In response, he scoffed, rolled his eyes and looked back at Corann. _Way to go Keith,_ he thought.

“Allura and Lance are the team captains, and one of the most talented persons I know, but they both started off like you. Allura, would you like to share a words with our candidates?”

Allura nodded and stood up gracefully, she was wearing high waited black shorts, a pink fluffy long sleeved shirt (that maybe was a size or two too big for her) tucked on them, and a pair of lavender sneakers. Her hair cascaded loosely on her back, how can someone make casual look so fashionable?

“Hello everyone” she said as her voice came out tone was nervous and excited, her elegant accent playing in her words “My name is Allura as you all now know, and I’m captain along with Lance here, and yes, Corann is right, we did not started the way we are now, believe me I wish I knew half of the things I know now, but that’s why we are organizing this meeting pre-auditions” Wait. Pre-auditions?! “We do auditions a little differently here, Lance”

“Sure do princess” a charming smile was plastered on his face, unlike Allura he stayed in his place. “You see guys, you’re gonna get paired up with one of our already members, who are gonna guide you in the right direction at try-outs. Help you choose a song and performance that shows up your strengths and hides your weak spots. Example, baby cakes here is stunningly good with singing and looks, but dancing comes out a little off for her. Drama and Dancing seem to be my forte” _Liar._ Keith thought, his singing was good as good could get “So, we tend to give performances that valance each other out, so the people watching us can’t really tell neither our strengths nor weaknesses” He shrugged nonchalantly, but his smirk didn’t fade away.

“So that’s basically why we are here, the try-outs will be performed after sectionals, to give each one of you enough time to prepare a performance worthy of the Treble Lions.” Even when there was a smile drawn on her pink lips, Keith could feel the sense of a threat on her words. As if you won’t even make it to try-outs if you weren’t good enough.

“It’s a little tiring and you all must give a little extra to make it to this side of the stage. Y’know what they say in theatre business ‘if it comes easy it’s not worth it’ so try to give your best guys.”

“Alright my little paladins-to-be here are the list of parings!” Corann announced before either Lance or Allura could continue. The man cleared his throat and began listing names Keith had never came across, so he decided it was easier to space out until he heard his name “…..Keith Kogane, is he here ?” Corann searched the crowd “Oh there you are! Hello Keith it is very good to see you !” the ginger greeted Keith as if they had been friends all their lives and Keith couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to be buried on the depths of earth “Keith your mentor for auditioning will be Allura!” Relief filled Keith’s chest, he’s not sure he could have been able to meet yet someone else, he is a natural loner, meeting a lot of new people is psychologically tiring for him

“And last but not least, Plaxum will be auditioning with Lance!” The blue-haired girl squealed just high enough for Keith to hear “Sectionals this year will be held 4 weeks from today, so that’s the time you have until then. Find your tutor and we’ll see each other in a month!” Corann said with finality. The crowd of contestants moved around nervously to the exit of the school auditorium.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOOOD!” you don’t have to be a genius to noticed the girl is excited, she gripped Keith’s arms tightly and he did not know how to react “ I can’t believe I’m auditioning with Lance I have been following up his career since Grease ! I remember my sister was dating him at the time I was in middle school and he appeared as Dany and omg he was the greatest Dany I have ever seen! And Allura was SO flawless as Sandy! My sister played Rizo and all but she wasn’t as good as these two!” Plaxum must have read Keith’s awkward expression because she immediately took her arm back and let out a nervous giggle “Sorry Broadway-nerd me got carried away”

Another squeal was heard, but this time it was Allura “Oh my god Keith! I can’t believe we got paired up for try-outs! What are the odds?!” she clapped her hands in excitement, giving small jumps as she looked at Keith.

“I wouldn’t be that excited Allura, getting paired up with Fall out Boy here only means more work” There he is, a teasing smirk, mischievous blue eyes, and lanky yet toned arms wrapping around Allura’s shoulders , his hips slightly tilted in Allura’s direction “Nice to see you made it Mullet.” He arched an eyebrow before turning his turning his attention to Plaxum “Plax! Look at you! You have grown so much! How are Luxia and Florona “

Plax beamed excitedly “Mom’s fine and you know Florona… she still hates you “she shrugs and laughs

“Geez….Wouldn’t expect less from her” Lance shrugged lightly “but hey it’s not my fault I go around breaking people’s hearts, I can’t help it if everybody loves me” this last comment earned a nudge to the ribs from Allura and a fond eye-roll from Plax

“Yeah, you haven’t changed even a little” she chuckled fondly “So you ready to hear all my cool ideas?”

“I’ll see you at Chem?” Lance looked back at Allura with a small smile

“Sure twerp, now go! Keith and I still have a lot to discuss!”

Lance nodded to Plax in the direction of the exit and both walked out of it talking animatedly. Keith wondered who the hell was Florona, and why did she hate Lance so much. Was Lance really the heartbreaker he presumed? Keith snapped out of thought when Allura stood in front of him, glaring at him and in consequence intimidated Keith

“All right, you and I have a LOT work to do.”

Indeed, Keith would find out how demanding and tiring musical theater can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! This chapter came out sooner than expected cause im literally using it as a form of procastination :P  
> No, but really i have Pathology exam on monday and i haven even opened my notebook xD  
> Anyway's this chapter's song is ["Work it Out" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qyclqo_AV2M) by the Beatles because i really had no better song or imagination to choose another one , if any of you have any suggestion i will gladly change it XD  
> Again, thanks so much for reading , and you can find me on [my tumblr](https://bitchelangelo.tumblr.com/) !


	4. Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“-Now that we're friends, I’ve decided to make you my new project!_
> 
>   
>  _-You really don't have to do that_
> 
>   
>  _-I know, that's what makes me so nice!_
> 
>   
>  _Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I_  
>  _And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?_  
>  _My tender heart tends to start to bleed_  
>  _And when someone needs a makeover_  
>  _I simply have to take over!_  
>  _I know, I know exactly what they need!_
> 
>   
>  _And even in your case_  
>  _Though it's the toughest case i've yet to face_  
>  _Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!_  
>  _Follow my lead”_

“Allura I can’t do this. I won’t do this.” he said with finality.

They had been practicing senseless all afternoon. After the meeting, Allura and Keith had agreed to meet every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon on choir room to rehearse. Apparently, the rehearsal for the lions are every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, the same days Keith had Tae Kwon Do practice, so it wasn’t that hard to schedule the rehearsals. Well at least they tried to rehearse. They jumped from simple preppy songs to some complex Broadway-ish musical duos, Allura desperately trying to convince Keith of performing. The girl’s constant justification was ‘ _You are just not expressive enough, maybe this is the wrong one’_ and okay, maybe Keith had a resting bitch face, but he could be pretty expressive even when he did not intended to. The problem here is that it has been a week, and he is _very_ irritated at the fact they haven’t come up with anything.

“Keith please, I need you to drop out that stoic expression!  Remember that we must cover all three pillars! You are very good at singing and your dancing is good, even when it still needs some polishing. What I cannot work with is your face! Have you ever seen a Broadway musical before?!” She said in exasperation

Irritation was available on Keith’s tone “I actually…”

“Wait, don’t answer that.” She sighed as a small knock on the door made both tired teens look at the door. Keith couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly at the man at the door. _This guy I swear._

“Oh hi guys” Shiro smiled brightly, at his presence Allura stood straight and every trace of tiredness faded away from her face.

“Oh hey!” she said beamed a dazzling smile and fixed her hair as fast and best as she could. “What a surprise Shiro! What are you doing here? Not that I mind you accompanying us I just wonder”, a slight shade of pink tinted her cheeks as a small giggle escaped her lips, giving away her nervousness.

“Oh I was just wondering how this dork over here was doing.” Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders and pushing him down a little forcefully to ruffle his hair. Keith gave an annoyed grunt and pushed Shiro gently away.

“Stop it, you’re just 2 years older than me.” He crossed his arms and blew his hair out of his face angrily.

“So is Keith giving you any kind of trouble?” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck a bit…..shyly? You see, the thing about Shiro is that he was a REALLY attractive man, like the guy is wearing his indigo blue football jacket, jeans and black vans and he’s pulling off the look REAL GOOD. But of course, Allura, even in her disheveled state, black converse, black yoga pants and a knot front purple sports blouse also looked REAL good. Even if Keith wasn’t into girls, he had eyes, and he could appreciate beauty in everyone. This two had potential for _that_ popular couple. You know, the preppy chick, and the football captain, but then there’s Lance. Keith hasn’t come up with the subject because he’s not supposed to be so bothered by them. He saw how they both walked down the hallways engaged in mindless conversations and laughs, saw how Lance always wrapped his arm around her shoulders may the opportunity be given, the flirty smirks and glances he sent in her direction that would set her in a fit of giggles. Anyway, he will never understand attractive people, and this is not his mess to worry about. Keith rolled his eyes at the notion.

“Oh no, no, no…” yet another nervous giggle escaped Allura, she stole a careful glance at Keith and sighed silently “Well yeah, we are actually having an itsy bitsy problem with him giving some… feeling out in the performance” Shiro looked genuinely interested in Allura’s words and Keith wanted to barf right on the spot.

“Feeling?” He arched an eyebrow as he looked at Keith in confusion

“She’s complaining that I won’t go around smiling at every moment like A SANE person does” Keith frowned as he looked at Allura

She glared back at Keith “Well there’s nothing wrong with showing basic human emotion!” she barked out. Keith’s glare just narrowed, and so did Allura’s.

Shiro could sense the obvious tension between the two and awkwardly suggested “So why don’t you give him a number where he doesn’t have to smile at all?” a small smile and a shrug accompanied Shiro’s words.

Keith felt his shoulders relax, as Allura’s glare softened “That is actually a pretty good idea…” she mumbled. “And I think I have got just the right number” a devilish smirk, pretty similar to Lance’s own, spread on Allura’s lips.

The pale boy said nothing, huffing and fixing his eyes now on the floor, frown still on his face. This were going to be a long three weeks.

 

* * *

 

 

One day on his way to rehearsal, Keith saw the theater lights were on. It wouldn’t hurt to see if somebody’s there right? He peeks carefully only to find Lance and Plax rehearsing their own number, Plax’s voice was a little shy but Lance’s was loud, and for some reason it sounded….terrible. Keith stole another glance through the theater doors, and was surprised at what he found. Even when their voices where out of harmony, Plax’s to good and Lance’s too bad, their movements were flowing naturally out of their bodies, so in sync it seemed they knew whatever this is all their lives. Now he understood how dance was one of Lance’s forte.

“Spying the competition?” Pidge whispered behind him.

Keith’s eyes widened in terror as he looked back at their tiny figure “Pidge! You almost … gosh! What are you even doing here?!” Their face could only be described with a single word: evil, pure evil.

“Well, well Keith didn’t think you were one to sneak up and spy on people”

“I-I wasn’t!” he blew a raspberry “I just happened to be passing by and well, I wanted to see who was in the theater”

“What you were expecting, big foot?” they arched an eyebrow at Keith’s lame excuse

“Gosh I hope not, I don’t have a decent camera with me, I hate having shitty resolution for the pics on my blog…” panic spread onto Keith’s violet eyes as he noticed what had just came out of his mouth, but Pidge seemed to shrug it off as normal

“Yeah, same here.” Their tiny figure walked past Keith into the theatre “You coming or what?” They said, hazel eyes fixed tiredly on him. Keith hesitated, if Lance saw him, he would never let it die down, Pidge seemed to notice and rolled their eyes “Relax, you’re with me, let me handle Beyoncé over there”

Keith knew Allura would get mad at him, BUT Shiro has been showing up at all their rehearsals, and Allura didn’t seemed bothered with the extra attention, so maybe some alone time would do them good. Keith followed Pidge closer and closer to the stage, now he was able to hear the gentle beat the duo had chosen, and the small silences it had for both Lance and Plax sing clearly and loud.

“Right, so let’s try the ‘three blind mice’ and ‘jingle bells’ once more” Lance instructed, at which Plax nodded without hesitation.  As he turned to press play, he acknowledged the new presences in the auditorium

“Well, Well, Well if it isn’t Artic Monkeys himself! Whatcha doing here? Trying to steal a few tricks?” a teasing smirk available on his thin lips.

Keith rolled his eyes in annoyance, if there was something Lance has proven being good at is reeling up his nerves “When are you stop calling me alternative rock band names?”

“When you trim that ridiculous mullet of yours” Lance hissed

“I’ll trim it when you stop being so annoying” Keith bickered

“I’m not annoying!” his voice pitched a little

 “Yeah, you are. “ Pidge deadpanned, giving end to their small banter 

Lance pouted angrily and turned his attention away “Psh, whatever… now if you don’t mind, this is PRIVATE practice”

“I’m not here to see you make a fool of yourself, I’m here because Pidge asked me to” Keith answered through gritted teeth “Now you should stop digging you ridiculous pointy nose in things that doesn’t concern you”. Lance’s expression shifted from annoyance into offense and irritation, a roll of crystal blue eyes and a scoff were enough to let Keith know their conversation was over.

Pidge snickered, but Keith didn’t knew why.

 

* * *

 

Once backstage, Keith felt his head pump, can someone really be that annoying?

“Don’t mind him, he just gets this kind of bitch-fits when he’s stressed.” Pidge said silently, huffing in tiredness “You really fire him up you know? Haven’t seen him this enthusiastic in a while” A small smirk appeared on Pidge’s thin lips, their hazel eyes shining with a spark of malice.

“You mean he’s not that annoying on a daily basis?” Keith groaned in annoyance

“Not really, I mean he can be a little cocky and all, but once you get him know him, you’ll be surprised.”

Although Pidge maybe came across sometimes as someone devious and a teaser by nature, Keith knew that they were someone that deeply cared about their friends, and he guessed Lance was not the exception , after all  the guy had to have some good in him if both Pidge and Allura are friends with him. Keith just hummed in response.

“So….what exactly you think you are going to do once you make it to the Lions?” Pidge asked nonchalantly

The thought struck Keith out of the blue. What if he actually _made_ it in? The thing about being as impulsive and competition driven as the ravenet is, it’s well… he didn’t think about the consequences until he had to directly deal with them.

“I uh….” He scratched his cheek with and index finger, a nervous habit he supposed “I actually … I didn’t think this through?” Pidge rolls their eyes at his response

“Dude, please tell me the Talent showcase at the beginning of the year it’s _NOT_ the first time you’ve ever seen a Glee club.” At the lack of response from their companion, they threw their small hand against their freckled face “Oh my god what have you gotten yourself into.”

“Pidge podge would you mind passing me the screwdriver that’s right by your feet please?” A deep voice spoke from behind them, and Keith froze as he felt the big man’s presence behind him. He turned around to acknowledge the stranger’s presence only to be met with dark brown eyes and a sunny smile.

“Oh hey buddy!” the big stranger said kindly “Who’s your new friend Pidge?”

“Oh it’s just Keith” Pidge said nonchalantly as they handed him the screwdriver

“Well nice to meet you just Keith, I’m Hunk” a warm smile spread through Hunk’s sunny features as he extended one of his big hands to shake. Keith took it without hesitation, a small smile spread on his lips. Hunk is of the same human sub-species as Shiro, the kind of people that you immediately like after you met them, filled with too much kindness, sometimes even for their own good.

“Nice to meet you too” The revenet responded “So… I guess you are working on something?”

“Oh yeah! Wanna see? I am fixing some of the stuff above stage, and next im going to the field to tests some new crystals for the lights see if I can get a better lighting for Friday’s show”

“So you are like some sort of technician?”

“Hunk and I make sure the lions performances goes as neatly as they can. Sure they have some sick moves, a flashy grin and nice voices, but is us that make the magic happen.” Pidge said with a smug grin plastered on their freckled cheeks

“Yeahhh, well, Pidge here test out some vocal arrangements on their laptop, and I’m in charge of most of the lighting, you know making those changing colors, and spotlight movement and all of that? We are the one to make them look GOOD” Hunk features drew a proud smirk, him and Pidge shared a fist bump without taking their eyes out of Keith “Oh also sometimes we record some of the performances! They are just sometimes that good!”

“Oh man, you should totally see Lance’s audition. That thing is gold”

“Pidge! You know Lance will get mad at you if he finds out” Hunk scolded them as they searched through her files of their phone

“Psh, bring him on” they said nonchalantly, as she searched through her phone files

“Listen here Pidgey, it’s not our dear lover boy Lance I’m afraid of… its” a shiver ran through the dark man’s body “Allura. Remember she is in the video too…”

Pidge’s eyes widened and Keith took a note never to get on the bad side of Allura

“Okay, so maybe you are right, but…why don’t we show him “Don’t look down”? “An innocent, angelical look appeared on their freckled face

Hunk hummed, and held his chin with a thoughtful look “Mmmmm…. I liked “Don’t Rain on my Parade”

“Boo, you Broadway nerd” Pidge said, dropping their angelical look “What about last years regionals?”

Hunk’s eyes lit up as he nodded excitedly “Yes! I loved the costumes Shay did for that one!”

“Of course you did” Pidge said smugly

Hunk blushed furiously and Keith was really confused at that point, but also too tired to even question what was going on. Pidge browsed a little more on her cellphone and her eyes widened a bit as she found what she was looking for.

“Here Keithy Kat, enjoy yourself” a smug smirk appeared on their lips as they delivered their phone.

* * *

 

Everything was dark and here was silent hushes amongst the crowd, the spotlight lit up to show a single person holding a guitar in the center of the scenario. As the camera lens adjusted to the lens adjusted to the bright lighting and focused on the subject in question, he began singing softly.

“ _Ay de mí, llorona, llorona de azul celeste_

_Ay de mi llorona, llorona de azul celeste”_

Flawless Spanish flowed out of his mouth, the guitar accompanying the sad melody with its low tune. The musician was wearing all black, with the exception of the young man’s tyrants decorated in what looked professionaly hand-knitted colorful flowers, well some kind of abstract flowers any way, and a red bowtie. His caramel hair was sleeked back and his azure eyes- OH SHIT. This is Lance. Lance McClain.  In the flesh.

_“Y aunque la vida me cueste, no dejare de quererte_

_No dejare de quererte_.”

 

 The beating of the drums began and the pace and rhythm of the song accelerated, Lance was holding the last note as the curtains opened and revealed a considerable amount of dancers among all of them two had unmistakably white hair. The song went on and on the boys wore an outfit very similar to Lance’s, and the girls wore a puffy, knee-length black dress, the same exotic flower pattern drawn beautifully on their skirts. Their hair was pinned up and had a bright red flower tied to it. Lance danced with a blonde haired girl wearing a playful smirk as he sang, he apparently disposed of his guitar long ago.

It was a great quality video, but there are features that remained a mystery. For example, the silver blond haired sleek male that was dancing with who he suspects is Allura. He had silky white hair, and a tall lean figure, athletic, and he was looking at Lance all the time, even as he spun Allura around, even when he was transitioning from partner to partner Keith could tell he didn’t let his gaze flicker over anything else, and something in his stomach sunk as he saw the pretty boy in question smile widely when his eyes met the blond´s.

Flowing skirts and flashy smiles, dance moves to complex for people who didn’t dare. This is the real shit. Throwing people into the air and catching them with the ease of a professional cheerleader team, holding breaths and hitting the right notes like some kind of Broadway army, dancing lively, and spinning around without a care in the world. The crowd was cheering and clapping, intoxicated by the glee and awe the Treble Lions spread through their performance.

The performance carried on highly-spirited, as Allura took the last verse of the song perfect Spanish rolling out of her tongue, can everyone suddenly speak Spanish or what ?, she  held a very high note as the music came to an end and the crowd went wild with cheers and praises. Just like the talent showcase, and Keith is sure that is the crowd’s reaction on every other performance they gave.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith was at a loss of words, was he astonished by Lance’s appearance, by the very complex and dynamic performance he just witnessed

“Soooo….” Pidge smirked smugly “Whatcha ya think Keithyboy?”

“Oh shush it Pidge, let it sink in” Hunk reprimanded

So, is he ready to be a Treble Lion? No.

Is he up to the challenge? _Hell fucking yeah._

 

* * *

 

 

Keith slammed the doors of the studio, startling Allura and making her jump slightly.

“Uh, Keith are you alright?” she cocked her eyebrow in confusion, her sapphire eyes wide

“Yes.” He walked directly to Allura, menacing and determined look on his face, violet eyes lit up with a fury most dared to call ‘devotion’ “You are going to make me a Treble Lion, even if I break every single bone in my body.”

Allura’s smirk grew wide and her face darkened with maliciousness

“Oh Keith” she said with her elegant accent “You are a tough one to crack. By the time I’m done with you, you will be the most popular boy of the team. So let’s start because you still got an awfully long way to go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TRIGGERED.  
> I saw Pixar's Coco yesterday and let me tell you is BEAUTIFUL. MAGNIFICENT. I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD OF PIXAR. WOW GUYS SERIOUS KUDOS.  
> So the songs for rhis chapter are
> 
>  
> 
> [Popular- from Wicked ](https://open.spotify.com/track/57Pk2GU0ABFYBbbcgYxqki)
> 
>  
> 
> [La Llorona- from Pixar's Coco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWnjW53ZMcM)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry i havent posted this ealier, i was kinda on a writer's block due to school ? Finding up patients and school have basically been a bitch to me !  
> Also: sue me , im mexican i know what im doing by giving my beautiful blue boi to sing La Llorona.  
> Happy reading and dont forget to check out my blog if you have any questions !


	5. I believe in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“To see the cool, clear_
> 
> _Eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth;_
> 
> _Yet, with the slam-bang tang_
> 
> _Reminiscent of gin and vermouth._
> 
> _Oh, I believe in you._
> 
> _I believe in you”_

Shiro’s idea had been a really good one. The weeks went on and Allura and Keith worked hard to polish every small detail to perfection. When Hunk had told Keith only the best 4 auditions made it to the team, Keith felt the uncontrollable natural impulse to be always on the top get the best of him. He’s gonna leave Pidge and Hunk speechless, he’s gonna leave Corann speechless, He’s gonna leave _Lance_ speechless.

You see, Keith was naturally competitive, and there was nothing to spark his interest as a challenge. After their little banter, Keith had turned try-outs something personal, he even went as far as to get those ridiculous tap shoes and costume Allura had suggested he auditioned with.  She had told him earlier on the week that Auditions had been dispatched to be performed a week earlier than expected, according to Corann the Treble Lions must be at top of their game to win Sectionals this year. This didn’t affect Keith and Allura’s performance in the slightest, thanks to his drive, they were able to pull off all 6 minutes of that ridiculous musical number, with the previous dialog and all. It wasn’t that hard to act nonchalant and disinterested in performing, since that is how he truly felt about this whole thing.

Auditions day came and everyone reunited at the auditorium, some props where scattered all over the stage, Keith remembered that earlier that week Hunk had asked Keith if they would be using something extra to their performances, Allura answering they would only be using something similar to a light pole and a bench. Amongst the multiple objects he spotted them and couldn’t help but smirk with competitive excitement, their performance was going to outdo all others. He sat as always at the last row, arms crossed and using his costume, if you could call it that. It’s actually a white oxford with the sleeves rolled up, a black tie, the ridiculous black pants he used at every formal thing he goes and those stupid, stupid tap oxford shoes. They were ridiculous and nosey and-

“Loooking gooood Keith!” Pidge smirked devilishly as they gave Keith a once-over and sat beside him “You look like an office worker who is just too tired of everybody’s shit”

“I am, as a matter of fact, tired of everybody’s shit” He smirked back. “This rags are just part of the whole performance thing”

“Oh Pidge stop teasing the poor thing!” Allura said as she took the other seat beside Keith. Her hair flowed freely on her back and she was wearing a yellow tea dress, and a pair of indigo blue heels, on her hand, she held a bright red purse and if Keith is right, she had a pair of tap oxfords just like the one Keith was wearing. She really excelled herself at trying to look like the girl in the movie. Mia was her name? He honestly didn’t remember.

“Me? Teasing Keith?” Pidge mocked an offended tone “NO way! How could- unbelievable!”

The trio laughed at Pidge’s words. Suddenly an added presence disrupted the harmonious aura.

“Wow!” the bronzed skin boy said breathlessly “I’m totally digging the La La Land look princess!” He winked at Allura and she giggled politely. Keith couldn’t help but glare at the newcomer, crossing his arms on pure instinct. He was hoping Lance would be as excited as Allura and get a costume and everything, but he was wearing caquis, black converse, and white tank top below a spruce blue cardigan that brought out the blue of his eyes. It still irritated Keith how he could pull off casual and make it look _so good._

“It was Keith’s idea” Allura lied and looked at Keith expectantly. Lance’s flirty attitude turned into mild annoyance at the mention of the name. He looked back at Keith but Keith’s frown only deepened. Allura has been trying to calm things between Keith and Lance for a while now, but none of the teens where responding to their friend’s effort.

Apparently the tension between Keith and Lance only seemed to grow throughout the weeks. At the beginning Keith could care less at narrowed eyes or bumping “accidentally” when he walked near Keith, throwing his whole class in a fit of giggles when he sarcastically remarked Keith’s answers in class, passing him too many times in the raising tracks. As the weeks passed and passed, it began irritating Keith at the point of confronting Lance in the middle of the hallway and pushing him against the lockers, almost getting into a fist fight if it hadn’t been frustrated by his very own personal Jiminy Cricket: Takashi Shirogane.

“Hmpf” Lance let out. “Well I hope you get at least a spot, it would be a shame to see Allura’s hard work go to waste” _wow, way to be a jackass._ Keith just glared at him without saying a word, he saw the tall boy make his way to the front row, where an excited Plaxum smiled at him. Lance returned her smile just as brightly and a knot formed on Keith’s chest. The same question roamed his head once more _why was Lance such a jackass to him?_ He seemed so nice and easy-going with everyone around him. But since the moment they met he had been a real dick. Now that he thought about it, he does not remember a single time Lance has been nice or even polite to him. _Psh, whatever, two can play that game._ Keith thought as he let the problem slip through his train of thought.

“Hello my dear lads and girls! And welcome to this year’s Treble Lions try-outs!” Corann announced excitedly, the once cheerful audience now seemed dead silent, as the situation settled in. This it, this is finally it.  “Now remember, we must all be respectful toward each other, every performance is deserving as much worship as any other. The order for performance is the same we used to deliver the pair ups, and you are given a limit time of 7 minutes. Please stay within the scenario and try not to interact with people in the public. Any kind of mockery, hurtful words or actions will be automatic disqualification, not only for the auditioning member, but also for the team member. Give your best and results will be displayed outside my office tomorrow!” With this, he sat on the third row, a writing table full with sheets and pen at hand.

 

* * *

 

 

What Keith thought would be a massacre turned out to be an amateur display. He then remembered when Pidge told Keith Allura likes to overdo everything, and oh man, they are totally winning this now.  None of the numbers were as good as the one Allura and himself had planned, there were performances with cheesy pop songs, and some others were the typical Broadway clichés, “Somewhere Over the Rainbow”, “Memory”, “I dreamed a dream”. Keith had never in his life seen a single Broadway musical, but those were songs even HE knew.

Soon enough, it was Lance and Plax’s turn to perform and something inside Keith turned in expectation. He blamed it on his despise and competitiveness. Plax had her hair fixed in the same pigtails she wore the day he met her, except she was wearing a white skater dress, converse similar to Lance’s and thigh high black stockings. Lance gave her a small lopsided grin, and a mouthed ‘Ready?’ she nodded and Lance began talking out loud. Yet again, Keith felt something twsit in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh no? _Me_?” Lance said nervously and tugged at the bottom of his shirt

“Yeah, that’s what he said” Plax pointed at Corann, who gave a small chuckle

Allura chuckled and the teen looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. She rolled her pastel blue eyes fondly “A Chorus Line is one of Lance’s favorites, should’ve seen this coming” she answered with non-chalance, as if whatever she just said made any sense to Keith.

“But I don’t know where to begin!” Lance fidgeted nervously

“Tell them how you got started” Plax said

Then Lance began rambling something about a salesman, a television among other things, and Plax would sometimes finish his sentences. At some point, Keith began wondering if they were both really acting, Lance seemed so naturally nervous and Plax seemed to roll along with the spark of brilliance her character seemed to require

“…I wanted to be Doris Day!” Lance’s change in volume brought Keith’s attention back to him “except I had this little….uh…” he looked down his voice almost coming out in a squeak

“Problem” Plax finished the statement once more.

_“See I really couldn't sing, I could never really sing, what I couldn't do was...”_ Lance’s singing began just in time with the music and he walked around the stage, frustration and sadness now painted on his freckled face.

_“…Sing”_ Plax finished melodiously, Lance’s singing was out of tune and purposely terrible, but no one in the audience seemed to mind. On the contrary, his silly moves and frustrated dorkiness only made the audience laugh and giggle.

The thing is, even when Lance was singing terribly, he danced gracefully, and his body movements accompanied Plax’s absolutely flawless dancing. They jumped, gave small turns and their arms mimicked their words. The performance was fun, and light-hearted and so entirely _Lance_

“ _Oh I know you’re thinking what a crazy..._ ” He fell at Plax’s feet with a calculated thud

“ _Dingaling_ ” she said as she helped the tall teen in a practiced movement

They kept up dancing around on stage, their movements precise and in synchrony , even more so than when Keith had seen them a few weeks ago.

_“Three blind mice_ ” Plax singed the instructions, making sure to pause between words for Lance to hear correctly

“ _Three blind miiiice!”_ Lance horribly sang back, at which Plax delivered a disgust face. 

“It isn’t intentional” Lance looked at the audience and excused himself in desperation.

“He’s doing his best!” Plax assured them, concern plastered on her face

_“But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in_ …” Lance walked around and claimed a spot at the top of a chair waggling a finger in the air, as if he was trying to prove his point.

_“Power!”_ another melodious note from his companion, as Lance fell out of the chair with calculated grace, showing off his non-existent muscles.

_“And all my friends say I am perfect for the…”_ Just when Plax was about to open her mouth to finish Lance’s statement, he covered her mouth hurriedly and terribly sang _“…shower!!”_

The rest of the song had everyone in a combination of awe and laughter. Despite Lance’s and Plaxum’s contrasted singing, both of their bodies danced around fluidly, as if both were at their element. They shared a synchrony he had only seen displayed when Lance shared the scenario with Allura, jumping and turning in perfect harmony. As the song came to an end, the small crowd erupted in lousy cheers and words of praise, even Corann was on his feet clapping for them.

“I couldn’t expect less from one of my captains, very well done Lance!” he said proudly. “Now please take a seat my dear boy.” The ginger man politely waited for the pair to sit down “last but not least we have Keith and Allura, please if you would be so kind as to take your place on stage” The ginger said as he took his seat once more.

Keith stood straight and so did Allura, they looked at each other, and she reflected Keith’s look of determination. Despite the previous performance being so simple yet well accepted, Keith was becoming nervous at the thought that his performance might be _too much._ No, that’s the wrong thing to say, maybe the rest of the performances were _too little_. When he passed through the front row, where Lance was seating, he made sure to deliver him a teasing smirk, one that without any word stated _“watch me beat you at your own game”_. He saw how Lance’s face flushed of a dark shade of pink, and Keith attributed it to anger.

 

* * *

 

 

With a nod, Allura began playing her part, Keith could feel every single atom in his body tense up as Allura spoke the first words

“Thank you for saving the day back there “She spoke on a dismissive tone, beginning

“Well you didn’t really give me much of a choice” Keith responded

“Strange how we keep running into each other” The tall woman said non-chalantly, it is incredible how she got so much into character, and Keith was starting to believe she really didn’t care

“It is strange, maybe it means something

“I doubt it” Allura responded in a heartbeat, shrugging perfectly toned shoulders “Mmmmm you’re a real? Umm what’s the word I’m looking for?” she tapped her slim finger against her chin, pensatively

“Knight in shining Armor?” Keith face was stoic and nonchalant, his eyes traveled around the audience, and before he could even begin to freeze in panic, he felt a small tug at his shirt

“Weirdo! That was the word” a smug look invaded her delicate face, but her eyes were sparkling with something Keith couldn’t place, determination maybe?

“Not too much to look at huh?” they looked at the audience once more. In the movie the scene is from, the pair were staring at the sunset, or was it the sunrise? He coudnt really remember.

“I’ve seen better”  Allura responded with calm and a little bit of smugness in her tone. The piano tiles began playing and dawn of realization hit Keith. Here he was, about to audition for a _glee_ club. Oh god, he didn’t even know if he had the time to be here! He quickly looked around, and his face settled on Lance’s. His pretty, tanned face was fixed on a scowl. _Oh_ , yeah, that’s why hes here. To prove Lance wrong.

“ _The sun is nearly gone_ ” Keith was never really proud of his singing, but he had to admit a few weeks vocalizing with Allura had helped a LOT “ _The lights are turning on , a silver shine that stretches through the sea….”_

He began walking towards Allura, slow paced and calculated, as if he was teasing her with his dismissive attitude, just like Allura had taught him “ _we’ve stumbled on a view, that’s… tailor made for two, what a shame those two are you and me…_ ”

Allura’s pretty features fixed to feign offense and began walking out of Keith’s reach, “ _some other girl and guy would love this swirling sky, but theres only you and I_ “He shrugged his shoulders as he walked beside her “ _and we’ve got no shot_ ”. The pale boy abruptly stepped in front of her, stratling the white-haired girl “ _This_ ” he gestured at them to emphasize his point “ _could never be, you are not the type of me_ ”

“Really?” She said with offense

“ _And there’s not a spark inside, what a waste of a lovely night_.”

After that, all went blank. Since he didn’t get any remarkable lines after that moment, he trusted his muscle memory to do the work. They sat at the edge of the stage as the music continued, they couldn’t bring up a bench for the recreation to be authentic, and Keith standing as Allura changed her shows. Some jumps and swirls, those ridiculous tap dance moves Allura had showed him, the clank of the shoes making him somehow embarrassed. Hunk had described their routine as “aggressively tap dancing” and indeed it was. As if Allura tried to intimidate Keith, and Keith just couldn’t stand her tries. The blaring of the trumpets announced the finality of the song and they gave one last whirl to face each other, walking to meet face to face as the piano ties played silently. Keith was breathing heavily, but Allura looked as if this was just a part of her daily routine, all calm breaths and smug look. Finally, the sound of a phone finished the song, and Keith has never felt more relief on his life.

The crew was dead silent, and as they both turned around, Keith realized why. They were _horrified._ Coran stood up and began clapping widly and soon was followed with the rest of the small crowd. Keith didn’t care less, what he did care about was that Lance was looking at him with utter shock, his jaw almost hanging open. A smug smirk found its way to his face and he winked at the tall boy, only for his freckled face to turn a furious shade of red. Yeah, Keith t ook pride in that.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am FINALLY on winter break which means i get to post more often !  
> The songs for this chapter are:  
> 
> 
> * "[I Believe in You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLEXE3oT3KA)" from How to Succed in Buisiness without really Trying
>   
> 
> * "[Sing!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKyFYLsW_q4)" from A Chorus Line (but i was heavily inspired by the [Glee Version ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqK8w-bMmHw)
>   
> 
> * "[A Lovely Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waTDxRZ93Qc)" from La La Land
> 
> Again, this wasnt beta tested, so if you have any suggestions or catch some mistakes, (or even if you just one someone to talk with) please hit me up on my [tumblr ](https://bitchelangelo.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you next chapter :3
> 
>  


End file.
